half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Citizen
Misc Kombatmaster12 did some good adding.. if i was new to half-life and i wanted to know about the life of the citizens in city 17, Kombatmaster12 would have given me a better idea then now DragonLordAidan 21:30, 5 May 2008 (UTC) He had the idea of adding more info, yes, but the info he added was mostly 1) Not needed (clutter like commenting on beer bottles and take-out cartons laying about) 2) Bad punctuation -- he obviously didn't check over his work So I got rid of the unneeded stuff, and basically compacted the info. You know what I think? I think we should should get rid of that image and use a better Citizen image, like citizens walking around the City 17 plaza with crappy food, or being beat up by Metro Cops. -- Mega Sean 45 Better Image That is a crappy image. Nobody respond to my message so i'll say this again. You know what I think? I think we should should get rid of that image and use a better Citizen image, like citizens walking around the City 17 plaza with crappy food, or being beat up by Metro Cops. --Mega Sean 45 22:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) yeah, imo we need a picture that's at least from one of the games, not posed with gmod.CaptJim 20:45, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Consistency In this article, (and many others) I noticed that citizen is inconsistently presented in both capitalized and with all lower case form in the middle of sentences. I would change it up myself, but would like to seek the consensus view first. Personally and grammatically, I believe the word should be in lower case. Citizen is not a proper noun, rank, or title. However it appears as if some editors treat it as excactly that. (Is it because it is a unit or file name? If so should shield barrier and auto-turret also be capitalized?) So what should we do? --The Youth Counselor 04:00, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I think we should stick to capitalized. Citizen is a special status related to the Combine organization and slightly differ from our own definition of that word, so we should consider it as a somehow made up word like the Combine, which is always capitalized even if it already exist in our vocabulary. And even Headcrab or Vortigaunts are often in lowercase in the subtitle files... Klow 10:46, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Another model I saw this guy in episode 2, but a picture of him is also in this concerned comic: http://www.hlcomic.com/index.php?date=2006-06-12: 4th panel I've only seen him as a resistance fighter, but I still can't find him anywhere. Is he a specific character? I can't find him anywhere on the resistance subcategory, but maybe I just fail. Smelltheashes 03:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Mike Male 07 or mike face is used on the dead security guard in Counter-strike: source, could someone please edit the in that info. --Swedishfalloutpootis (talk) 09:49, July 10, 2016 (UTC)